A vampire among wizards or Lily's Other Friend
by kryptokrystalinne
Summary: Sulferia grew up with Lily and lily knew of the wizarding world ahead of anyone else that tends to happen when your best friend is a vampire. I suck at summaries. RxR


My name is Sulferia _Acid_; (pronounced A-kid) thank you very much. I have long midnight blue hair and ice blue eyes that become red when I am angry and warm amber when I am sad. I am eleven years old. I am slender and curvy as well as tall thanks to my vampire heritage. I am going to Hogwarts. The year is 1972 and I haven't seen my parents since 1971 because I have had to live with a foster family to go here. My fosters may treat me badly but I am not a vampire with witch/werewolf/elf abilities and traits for nothing and if that doesn't work I have the best friends in the world Lily Evans and Severus Snape. We've been friends since childhood and they have always known what I was. I turn back to the mirror away from my introspection and sigh. "This is going to be another corny magic school, Huh?" I eye the knee length skirt, stockings nonsensible shoes, blazer with necktie and robe in disgust. "Yep definitely corny" I unfastened the robe and tossed in onto a chair and sat down grabbing a hair brush. The train had just begun to pick up speed when I heard the over dramatic gasps of astonished air. I glared at my friends slightly exasperated. _Is it really so crazy that I can act like a girl?_ Severus pretended to melt bemoaning about "painful sulfuric acid" I threw my hairbrush at him well Lily giggled at our antics. Severus's eyes widened as he dodged the projectile and we all laughed. "Wow Bat boy," I teased. "For a moment there I thought you were gonna fly." He stuck his tongue out at me and we all dissolved into helpless giggles. The intercom crackled telling us that we would be arriving in less than 30 minutes. I began to pack up my things and released Shadow my black leopard cub. Severus began to make sure I wasn't leaving anything behind while Lily tugged me back into the seat and put my hair up in a formal up do using a spell to curl my bangs and the back she then pulled ringlets down to frame my face. I smiled at the new style and immediately began fixing my uniform to suit my style. I grinned at the clingy dress I produced as an end result. The top was clinging and the skirt was frilly and slightly poufy. The outfit was of course black. I tugged on the black penance heels stepping back to admire my cunning I looked at my best friends for their approval because if they didn't like it I would redo the entire outfit till they did. They approved as the train slowed and we joined the other first years heading out. The sky was dark as we headed down the bank towards the lake slipping and sliding, others slid around while I walked gracefully in my 2.5 inch heels to envious glares honestly you would think they had never seen anyone walk through mud in heels and not trip once. Lily and I laughed at Severus As he stumbled and fell. I had only seen his hair fly past me. we reached down to help him to his feet instead he pulled us down to join him messing up our uniforms and then he laughed until the dirt clod struck him in the mouth. The culprits were three boys differing only slightly in physical appearance, the leader had messy brown hair and hazel eyes behind wire-framed glasses. The second in command had wavy black hair and blue eyes and the rookie had amber hair and eyes. I hated them on the spot. My friends and I scrambled up and I cast cleaning charms on ourselves to get off the mud I then silently banished mud at them as we grabbed a boat and left. My first impression of professor McGonagall was she didn't take crap from anyone. When she left us alone someone muttered about having to fight a vampire and I rolled my eyes as Severus pointed and giggled. "Hey sev, betcha 20 Knuts it's a singing hat." I whispered to him just to shut him up. He eyed me with a grin. "You're on." McGonagall came back and we entered the hall together staring up at the ceiling. I smirked as the old hat burst into song and turned to Severus. "So you wanna pay me now or take a rain check?" he glared at me but my name was called before he could answer.

_**Author's note:**_

_I wanted to do a story on Severus and lily's childhood. Thus Sulferia was born and I would love it if you would please review. I do not take flames so if you can't say anything good please don't say anything at all. If you review I would like to know what house you think Sulferia would be in. Thank You Kryptokrystalline._


End file.
